


A Personal Letter

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [135]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny's letter to her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Personal Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex, Ula, and Padawan Sue
> 
> For Inya, with love and admiration

My precious Quinn,  
  
I have seldom seen such elation and heartbreak in you, and never at the same time. But on election night, I saw both.  
  
Oh, how it pains me to say that I would have been a Proposition 8 supporter just a couple years back, before I found out you were gay.  
  
I believed in what my church taught me, that it's a sin, and never sought to question that belief. Until I had to.  
  
Dad and I raised a wonderful son, a man of honor, courage, and decency. We have felt your love every day of our lives since the Lord was generous enough to bless us with you.  
  
Our son is not a sinner.  
  
Once I realized that was the truth, it caused me to question doctrine I'd accepted since early childhood. Father Flaherty has been helping me to reconcile my feelings with my beliefs.  
  
I have known Ian as your best friend for over five years now. Dad and I took an instant liking to him, and were glad that you had someone to ease your loneliness. His mischief is the perfect answer to your solemnity.  
  
Nothing could have prepared me to find out that you were lovers.  
  
If you looked into his eyes a tad long, or talked about him a bit much, I dismissed it as the enthusiasm of new friendship. I did not want to believe, any more than you wanted me to believe, that it could be more.  
  
It must have been incredibly hard to sustain your balancing act. You did a masterful job. I understand now that it was for our benefit, to keep our family together. You did not want to make us choose between you and the church. And you've known since adolescence how much we need you, our only child.  
  
I'm glad we finally learned the truth, though it was painful. That first Saturday, when Dad refused to call you, was a revelation to me. It crystallized all my fears and anxieties about your relationship with Ian.  
  
I was not ready to see you, with the new knowledge in my eyes for you to read. Dad and I huddled together for comfort, never talking about what we dreaded.  
  
For weeks, we couldn't contact you, that knowledge in our voices, that uncertainty in our hearts. Had we ever known you?  
  
That Christmas Eve was the happiest of my life. Your father heard Uncle Sean and Ted singing The Little Drummer Boy together, and had his phone out to call you before the second chorus.  
  
I've never been so relieved in my life.  
  
When I hugged and kissed you, I knew you were my son, no matter what, and I'd never let *anything* come between us again.  
  
I will never again support prejudice in any form. That is the gift you've given me.  
  
Love,  
Mom


End file.
